In the prior art, a user may install various applications on a mobile terminal he or she uses. If the user thinks that an application is of high performance or is practical, the user may want to share the application with another user, for example, share the application with a friend of the user.
An existing sharing method is primarily sharing information such as a name and a download address of the application by transferring texts via a specific personal account. For example, the user shares information such as the name and the download address of the application to be shared to a friend of the user via email or micro-blog.
However, there are some problems in an actual process of using the above method, for example, the user needs to register and access a personal account of a specified product or a social network, and needs to edit the text. As a result, it is inconvenient and quick enough for implementation. In addition, the shared information cannot be ensured to be timely viewed. For example, a user A shares name and download address information of an application to a user B by using email, then the user B can view the shared information only after accessing his or her email box.